Telling The Truth
by Artgirl125
Summary: Kane found out his daughter was a burner and now Julie is faced with the decision if she should tell her friends the truth about her father.
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is my first fanfic EVER and I'm not sure what I'm doing so go easey on me.)

Julie was driving down to motorcity she was trying her best not to cry. Her father had found out about her and the burners. There had been a lot of screeming involved and she had just managed to escape."What am I going to do now?" she thought to herself."Now that Dad knows who I am it will problebly leak out to the rest of the burners that I'm Kanes daughter!" All of these worried thoughts filled her head as she drove down to I tell them I meen its better they hear it strate from me than from the other ways they might possibly find out about my secret that I have kept from them,right?"when she got there she was crying and she just couldn't hold back the had to tell them but she was just terrified."What would Mike and the others think of her?would he hate her and only think of her as his worst enimys daughter that lied to him? She didn't think she would ever bear that. but she had no other she walked into the Garage still sobbing from everything her father had said Mike saw her and was about to give her a warm welcome but then he saw the tears streeming down her face and hurt and pain in her eyes."Jules!?Are you ok?What happend to you!?  
She had no idea how to tell him all that had happend to her,she felt that words simply were not enough to express what she was she had to start somewhere." Kane found out who I w-was. and I just escaped down here." she said through her sobs. the other burners looked disapointed but not in her just in the fact that they won't be getting any more of her usefull inside info "Julie its ok you don't have to cry its ok were going to take care of he doesn't know the real reason for her sobs."Listen Mike I-I think I need to tell you something, You and the looked a bit confused "What?" asked chuck "does this have any thing to do with what you were going to tell me when Kane was about to catch us and kill?" Mike asked .Julie nodded slowley "Listen I'm so sory I didn't tell you what I'm about to tell you sooner ,but I didn't know you as well as I do today and I just wasn't sure how you would react ,I thought you guys would hate me." Julie said "What could possibly make me hate you!?" Julie looked up slowley "Kane is my dad."


	2. Chapter 2

(I meant to have this chapter up sooner but I've been a bit stressed out lately)

Complete shock followed after she spoke.  
At first what she said didn't register with Mike and the others, it just seemed to impossible to be real.  
"What?! But Jules how could you possibly be!?" But he couldn't finish his sentence.  
A great feeling of betrayal swept over him, it was just like the feeling he had gotten when he had found out who Kane really was.  
All at once he was angry at her.  
"I-I"m so sorry." said Julie  
"Sorry!? is sorry the only thing you have to tell to us after about a year of YOUR DAD trying his best to kill us and you lying to us, and you just never thought to tell us until you had no choice! I trusted you!"  
Julie stayed silent. She realized just how unforgiving she had been to them. And she had lied to her friends. She had lied to Mike, she really felt horrible about lying to him and now her chances with him were probably ruined.  
"Texas wonders if you were even on our side!"  
"Of course I'm on your side!" she said beginning to get really scared now.  
"But you lied to us..." said Chuck.  
"I-I" but she burst into uncontrollable sobs. Her eye liner had gone all over her face due to the tears rolling down her cheeks. She was unable to speak, and even if she tried they would most likely not be able to understand.  
Julie ran out of the room and into nine lives then drove off not sure where she was going and not caring at the moment.

(Ok it was not all that longer but I tried.)  
Does Julie even where eye liner


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
She's our friend  
(thanks for the reviews guys! I get really excited when I get them."

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" said Jacob. They had all forgotten Jacob was there so his voice made them jump.  
"Jacob?" said Dutch  
"How could you just make her break down and cry like that?" He was mostly directing his voice at Mike.  
"I can understand how you would feel upset by what she said...Considering how you feel about her."  
Everyone's eyes went straight to Mike's with an expression of puzzlement and some what freaked out. Mike's thoughts were"H-How did he know?"  
But Jacob did not seem to notice any of this and just went right on talking. "Anybody can see that the only person she meant to betray was her father, and only the best people have what it takes to stand up to him especially when they know Kane on a personal level. Could you at least try to under stand what she was going through."  
Jacob had already known about Julie's secret but he never judged her for being Kane's daughter.

A part of Mike was sorry that he yelled at her and part of him wanted Julie to be back in Motorcity with him, and her to live in Motorcity no matter who's daughter she was, or if she had lied.

(back with Julie)  
Julie was in her car. Her sobs were slowing down now.  
She had parked some where but she never bothered to see where.  
What will happen to me? she thought  
But she didn't have an answer for herself.  
All she knew was she had gotten herself into a bigger mess than ever with all her stupid double life business. And now not only her father hated her guts but also Mike did. which seemed to be the more painful thing to accept.  
"Maybe they'll change their minds and..." But on remembering their faces as they looked on her with hurt in their eyes she lost hope of the idea.  
She tried to get her mind off of her recent events.  
"I'll sleep in the car tonight." she thought  
It was about the time she usually went to sleep anyway.  
Even though she tried, sleep didn't come easy and when she finally drifted off she had horrible nightmares that were similar to what she had experienced with the tara dwellers poison gas.  
But the burners were there to and they were constantly yelling "Traitor!" or "Liar!"  
Julie tossed and turned in her sleep all through the night.

(back with the burners)  
"Mike? Mike? MIKE!"  
It was Chuck talking "Wha!? Oh sorry Chuck...um what were you saying?"  
Chuck had been talking to him but Mike didn't realize that until he had asked him a question. He had been thinking about Julie, she was now constantly on his mind. He missed her so much.  
And he couldn't help but still have feelings for her even after everything with Kane. He still felt betrayed though.  
"Ah forget it. It really wasn't all that important any way. And you really don't seem to pay much attention to anything recently, but its understandable, everything with Julie."  
He left him leaving him to His own thoughts.  
Which didn't have a lot of time to think of anything because almost  
immediately a distress call popped up.  
It was from...Julie?

How did you like it? By the way, thank you ILoveHungerGames27 for editing my story!


End file.
